1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention relates to a method of controlling the behavior of an occupant of a vehicle with a resistive device and a control module and sensors to encourage compliance with an auxiliary mode.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Several methods are known which control the behavior of an occupant to encourage compliance with an auxiliary mode. Once such example is U.S. Pat. No. 7,093,515 to Yamanoi, et al, which discloses sensing a mobilization of the vehicle and sensing an auxiliary mode of the vehicle in response to the vehicle mobilization to identify an absence of the auxiliary mode. The method of Yamanoi proceeds by monitoring a first vehicle operation mode of the vehicle, comparing the first vehicle operation mode to a predetermined first threshold to determine a first incident of the vehicle in response to the first vehicle operation mode exceeding the first threshold and then actuating the resistive device in response to the absence of the auxiliary mode and the first incident to apply a resistance to an operational input of the vehicle.
However, the prior art methods struggle at effectively encouraging the auxiliary mode through the use of the applied resistance without burdening or annoying the occupant under circumstances where the auxiliary mode would not beneficial. In other words, the prior art methods are inadequate because they fail to encourage an occupant to comply with the auxiliary mode only to the extent that is needed in a specific situation. For example, the amount of encouragement required by some vehicle occupants would be an unacceptable intrusion to other occupants who require only a mild encouragement, such as a reminders.